


Grave Unearth You

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bucky in an apron, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[删除]老婆肾好你就别想跑[删除]</p></blockquote>





	Grave Unearth You

 Steve 打开门时，看见甩在地面上的内裤，顺着他走进客厅的脚步，一条，两条。然后是一件黑背心，一件白背心。他拖着疲累的步子迈进客厅，止不住疑惑地屏住呼吸细听房子里另一个人的声音。

纽约八月的下午似乎时刻都要被火烧得熔掉，Steve有时还想逃回冰藏了自己七十年的深海里去，甚至觉得城市文明极有可能会以这种方式终结。屋里没有空调的声音，风扇似乎也没开，安静得与世隔绝，颇像他一睁眼来到这个时代时的光景。接着房间传来衣物的嗖嗖声，还有一只赤足突然撞上地板的声音。

“Bucky？”

一声闷哼，惊喜又怨怒。

Steve 看见他从房间伸出头时蹙着的眉头，知道自己已经离开蛮久了，他撇眉笑着说：“抱歉，我们遇上了些麻烦耽误了时间，但还是我说的'一星期以后'吧？这不，正好今天——”

星期四。Steve看着Bucky从房间走出来，咽下了后面的话。他只穿了件蓝围裙，Steve上次在超市跟着泳裤一同买的，前面还有个黄色的口袋，镶着花边的那种。他的头发已经湿透成了黑棕色，发尾不断滴着水。

“你头发怎么这么湿……别告诉我是热成这样的。连风扇都没开？”Steve的鬓角已经被冒出的汗珠打湿了。

“刚洗了澡。”Bucky的声音很轻，右手轻轻拨弄着贴在他大腿旁的浅黄围裙花边。

“你……为什么这样穿？”Steve盯着那只不安分的右手，眼光扫到围裙下微微抬头的分身。他揉了揉自己累得发酸的睛明穴，接着转身捡起掉落在地上的衣服。“我不是说过衣服不能乱扔吗。”

“热……”没错，衣服不能乱扔，Steve说很多次。还有，不管多热都不能不穿衣服，也是Steve重复过多次的，红着脸。但这几天Steve不在家的时候他几乎都是裸着的，非常舒坦。尽管他已经习惯了被层层战衣裹得严严实实，但那是在西伯利亚在寒冬在九头蛇的时候了，几乎与所有的暖流绝缘，甚至连轻柔的空气都呼吸不到。而现在他慢慢习惯了这个喊他“Bucky”而不是“冬兵”的人，习惯了脸颊被手指抚过而不是一记掌掴，习惯了没有枪支抵着的软枕头，衬衣的针织面料，和罪恶记忆涌起时得到的一个拥抱。

于是在Steve准备回来的这天，他事先穿上了背心和内裤，学着电视放着的影片里那位女主角，系上了围裙，在厨房捣鼓了几下，又看看电视。结果他发现那个女人身上突然就只剩一条围裙了，趴在厨房柜台上，但并不是在做饭。接着喘息声从电视里溢出来，Bucky愣了一下，冲过去一踢把电视给关了。

他去浴室用冷水把自己淋了个遍，浑身涂满泡沫，不断用前身蹭着清凉的墙砖，手指混着滑腻的泡沫抚慰自己空虚的后穴。他的嘴角贴着墙壁，脑袋一片混沌，就像他被封锁在冰仓的七十年那样，不同的是现在他脑海里只有Steve。两片薄唇无力地吐出Steve的名字，Steve，Steve，Stevie，Rogers，Captain……直到他什么也说不出，只能急促喘息等着自己喷出的浊液顺着水流过自己的腿间然后被冲走。

Steve 把捡起的衣服放在沙发上，向Bucky走近，看见他发丝淌下的水已经在锁骨积成了一个小洼，胸前的围裙湿了一小片。

“我是该夸你聪明吗，还是……”他叹了口气，“先去弄干头发吧，你头发太湿了。”

“可是——我后面更湿。”Bucky叉着一边腰说，目光涣散却带着笑意。

Bucky 嘴角的弯起让Steve有种久违的感觉。Steve Rogers找回了阔别多年的朋友，却没找回朋友以往轻易可得的笑颜和欢乐。他的嘴角天生就该盛满蜜糖。刚把他带回布鲁克林的那段时间，Steve跟他讲起爱笑的James Barnes，他说笑起来嘴角会发酸发痛，Steve没说话。可他还是用手指提起了自己的嘴角，向对方露出七十年来第一个笑，尽管笑得有些生硬，但对Steve来说已经是找回一整个属于自己的时代了。

他没法无视他挑逗的嘴角，也没法无视他上唇边那道剃须刀刮伤的痕迹——是该换个现代一点的剃须刀了。

“唔，Bucky，等我洗个澡好吗？我现在有些——”

没等他说完Bucky就一把将他推倒在地上，他的背在沙发边磨撞了一下，手肘及时撑在地面上。

“嘿——”Steve皱着眉头但不知该说些什么。

Bucky 抿起嘴，双唇夹着自己的舌尖，走上前来背对着Steve跨坐在他腹部，粗暴地解开美国队长制服腰间的皮带，扯开浅蓝色紧身裤的拉链，掏出他裤内的硕大握在手间，嘴唇贴上它的前端肆意舔吮，接着一下将整个含进了嘴里。

Steve 抬头看见他光裸的后背，蓝色的粗绸带系在腰窝，带子顺着他的臀缝垂落着。Steve咽了咽口水，分身正含在另一个人嘴里被撩拨得慢慢变硬。

Bucky 把身体放得更低，臀部摩擦着Steve的腹部，渐渐向他的胸膛移去，直到自己的腹贴着他被血和灰染脏的制服。他的舌面触过Steve柱身的每一寸，尝到他渐渐熟悉起来的味道，带着麝香的腥膻扫过味蕾，还有战火硝烟的余味，雄实阳刚。情欲在舌尖跃动，将喉间沙哑的呻吟磨出。

Steve 看着他两片分开的臀肉在自己胸膛上不断摩挲，神经再次紧绷起来，全身的细胞似被加热了那样飞速奔腾着，阴茎也在Bucky口中变得愈发坚硬肿大——他的穴口淌着透明的滑液，像一颗鲜果被挤出的汁水。

“唔唔……哈啊……”下面传来含糊不清的呻吟。

Steve 的双手覆上自己面前丰满挺翘的臀瓣往外扳，臀间的小口被撑开溢出更多液体，有浅淡的玫瑰香，像是家里沐浴乳的那种味道。他伸出舌头从会阴往上舔到穴口，将那混着玫瑰味的透明体液汇到皱褶处，轻轻打着转，接着将舌头送进去抚弄浅壁的嫩肉，还用手掌轻轻拍打他白嫩的臀瓣。

Bucky 发出含糊不清的声音，性器隔着围裙在Steve腹部上下蹭着，轻轻摆动揉捏在Steve手里的臀部，让自己的肉穴得到更多湿濡的抚慰。Bucky停下了口中的吞吐，觉得后面的力度太温柔了，一只手支起身子另一只手扶着Steve的头往自己身上撞，跟他一起重重地喘息。

他们身上的温度越来越高，汗珠顺着Bucky光滑的背部淌下来，Steve鼻尖冒着的汗把Bucky的臀部蹭得更湿了，他想立刻脱去身上这层热得要命的制服。

当Bucky自己将臀部移开准备握着Steve的硬挺坐下去时，Steve喘了一声：“Buck，”他用手背抹了抹自己反被浸润的嘴唇，“帮我把衣服脱了好吗？”

Bucky 将头侧过去，左臂拽着他的衣袖用力一扯就将队长的蓝制服撕了开来，接着用双手拽下了他的裤子。Steve看着他发出咯咯的轻笑，坐起身亲吻他的面颊和耳廓，“你就这么想我？”

“嗯。”他应答了一声，右手握着身下的阴茎抬起屁股一下坐了下去，咬着下唇发出一声绵长的呜咽，左手紧紧环着Steve的脖子。

Steve 的性器被他吸得紧紧的，忍不住发出“Wow”的赞叹，吻着他的耳垂，握住他的腰开始摆动自己的胯部。而Bucky闷哼了几声后左臂的食指伸到Steve唇边，喘着气说，“啊，我——我自己动。”

他开始扭动自己卡在Steve阴茎上的臀部，让那根肉刃在体内打旋，缓缓碾过深处的那个秘密，被刺激得浑身颤抖但完全无法停下，幅度一次比一次大，一圈比一圈更用力，搅着自己的身体，发出细长的呻吟。

Steve 感觉Bucky就像在自己身上跳着风骚至极的甩胯舞，他不知道他的身体竟可以这么柔韧，划过的曲线优美得像是蝶蜂飞过的轨迹。他解开了缠在Bucky腰间的绸带，将围裙从他头上脱除，双手摸遍他身前裸露的肌肤，揉抓他柔软的胸肌。

Bucky 坐在他身上，开始上下动了起来，把自己操得一次比一次深，发出的声音也愈发不受控制。“Steve，Steve，Stevie……Stevie……”他亲昵地喊着他的名字，左手将他的脖子搂得更紧了。Steve侧过头吻着他的金属臂，吻他金属与皮肉交汇的伤疤，吻他的肩膀，然后按下他的头将舌头探入他张开的嘴唇。他的身体上下摆动着，唇舌以一种粗鲁地方式交缠着，齿舌不停地磕碰，呻吟从口腔间滑出。

“Bucky，”Steve喘着气说，“Bucky，我想看着你。”

Bucky 点点头，抬起腿让Steve撑着他的身体一点点转了过来，阴茎在体内磨旋着，粘滑的液体从间隙流出。直到他面对着眼前的金发男人，不让他再停留几眼就又一次凑上去咬住他的下唇。男人捧着他的臀部将他整个撑起，在自己身上继续跃动。虽说经历了一次令人疲累的任务让他力量有损，但每一次抽插都还是到位有力，让身上的人颤抖呻吟。或者说是身上这位可爱性感的人让他重新焕发生机，让身上的所有荷尔蒙都为他尖叫到彻底疲累。

Bucky 松开他的唇，仰起头肆意地呻吟，嘴角一下下不断咧开，呻吟甚至成了叫喊。他扶着Steve肩膀的双手开始在自己身上游走，先是出于本能地撸动贴在腹部的柱身，但手已经不听使唤地颤抖。他又来到自己的胸前，用两只软硬不一的手揉捏胸前的乳粒，两只手指夹着乳头又揉又扯，丝毫不留情，像是将所有的疼痛与激情都发泄在手中，把自己的乳首折磨得通红。

“别这样……Bucky，你会痛的……”Steve吻着他扬起的下巴，抓住他的双手。“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky……天知道我多想你……”他一次次说着他的名字，鬓角的汗水流至下巴淌落脖颈。

这次Steve比Bucky先到了，埋在他的颈窝舔吮他的皮肤，留下印记，疲倦地喘气，接着倒下躺在了地板上，胸膛不停起伏。

Bucky 依旧坐在他身上，含着他的疲软，精液从发红的穴口溢出。生理泪水还洇在眼里，一滴汗珠从他下巴无声滴落。

“战士，”他挑起嘴角，“接下来的交给我。”

**Author's Note:**

> [删除]老婆肾好你就别想跑[删除]


End file.
